


Angels Don't Always Fall Gracefully

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Awkwardness, Chubby Hanamaru, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fallen Angel, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Hanamaru calls her grandma Ma, Inspired by Music, Light-Hearted, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Refrences, Religious Discussion, Sick Character, Sleeping Together, Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yoshiko is actually a fallen angel, Yoshiko is awkward, Yoshiko is terrified of thunder and lightning, i was listening to teen idle while writing this lol, love live! sunshine!! - Freeform, no aqours, yoshiko is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanamaru meets Yohane a fallen angel and reluctantly looks after her(very loosely based of panty and stocking)
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 5





	Angels Don't Always Fall Gracefully

Hanamaru walked through the dark roads of Uranohoshi, it was a cloudy day and the was violent, a large gust of wind blew her skirt up showing her panties, Hanamaru remained unphased by this. Drops of rain lightly started pouring down as if god was crying or something, Hanamaru used her bag as a makeshift umbrella and went on walking home as she normally would. The rain got heavier and more aggressive as a side effect of that, she started to pick up speed a little, she felt her sweater start to get wet and she heard a at first very faint scream followed by a loud thud, like a piece of metal was dropped high up and fell behind her. She looked behind her to see what it was, it was a girl?

She stood up rather awkwardly and brushed herself off, she looked rather unusual, she had a black lacey dress something out of a tim burton movie with some blue?, maybe purple hair? And a small bun on the top. She looked at me as her face turned red and made a peace sign (but her thumb was out) with her right hand and covered her eye with it. The wind blew her skirt up, she pushed it down and resumed her position “Don't fear commoners, it is I the fallen angel YOHANE!” she looked around confused at why there wasn't a crowd surrounding her, she spread her long black wings that were practically naked, Hanamaru stepped back not wanting to leave but also wanting to get the hell away from this self proclaimed ‘fallen angel’.“Its okay dont be scared, it is only I YOHANE!” she lent her hand to Hanamaru, she brushed it off (normally this would be rude but understandably she gets a pass okay) Hanamaru ran away from her trying to run up the stairs forgetting that running up stairs would be hard for anyone to do. She heard the strange girl running behind her awkwardly and slowly like this was her first time walking, Hanamaru stopped by the bench to relax.

“Who are you” Hanamaru remembered why she was running in the first place and put a stick up to Yohane’s head as a threat like the stick was a gun or something.  
“I already told you who I am!” she turned her nose up “why should I answer to you anyway?” she lowered the stick from her head  
“My name is Hanamaru Kunikida, Now whats you REAL name ‘Yohane’” she got up and close into this girl face to try and intimidate her and for a second it almost worked.   
Yohane grunted  
“My given name is Yoshiko” she looked down to the floor and played with her wings   
“But I prefer YOHANE!” she giggled and spread her wings doing that weird thing with her hands again.  
“Okay Yoshiko-” “Yohane!”  
Hanamaru siged “Okay Yohane, leave me alone”

Hanamaru went back to doing her thing, looking back every few steps to make sure she hadn't followed her, she stayed sitting on the bench picking out the loose feathers of her wings, it was rather sad to watch. Hanamrau couldn't care less and walked up more and more, forgetting to look back once in a while, Yohane sneaked up on her crying.

“I told you to leave me alone!” Hanamaru had gained some random gust of confidence out of nowhere, Yohane got on the floor and started crying.  
“Go home?!” hanamaru bent down to Yohane’s level and pulled on her wings assuming they were fake  
“I don't have a home!” she covered her face to cover the tears and slobber  
“They EXILED ME!” she started off calm and then couldn't hold it in anymore, she couldn't recall what she did to get exiled from heaven she just did.  
“I can't go home” she wiped her tears away, Hanamaru raised her eyebrows in judgement, Hanamaru decided to hear this girl out.  
“I don't understand?” Yohane stood up again looking to the floor  
“The king exiled me!” she put her hand on her heart “I’ve heard of angels being exiled before but thats normally because they did something wrong” she started tearing up again “WHAT DID I DO WRONG!!” her wings covered her like a blanket.

Hanamaru now understood this girl more, well a little more, she wasn't sure if she should believe her or not, did she really fall from the sky or did she fall from a tree.  
“Follow me” Hanamaru grabbed her hand reluctantly, she started to walk towards her shrine, she wasn't sure if her grandma would consent to have this strange girl stay with her till she could go back to ‘heaven’  
They stood in front of the shrine  
“Is this what you wanted to show me?” she looked confused like she was expecting to go see the eiffel tower or something.  
“Yes” “well this is underwhelming” “fine I won't let you stay over” “WAIT!, your gonna let me stay over” Yohane got on her hands and knees and started praying.  
“I’m SooOoOoOoOoOOooo, SORRY, did that come off rude, PLEASE let me stay!” she looked up at Hanamaru with puppy eyes “What does an angel have to do to let me stay”

Hanamaru stood by the door and gestured for her new ‘friend’ to come over, Yohane obediently came like she was a dog  
“A few rules before we go in” Hanamaru paused to question this decision “first take your shoes of, second none of this fallen angel stuff and lastly hide your wings” she slid the door open and showed Yohane where to put her shoes.  
“Seems simple enough” Yohane crossed her arms as she took off the tedious buckles on her shoes. 

She looked around the temple, everything was old and fancy. She was worried that by walking on the floor she would break it, that only grew worse when she got up the stairs. Hanamaru grabbed the girl a bowl of rice and tea, she may be a fallen angel but she still needs to eat. I showed her around the house and showed her were to sleep, like she was a dog or something, but given the context of these circumstances that makes sense.The sky went dark and the rain started to pour, slowly at first but then it became violent, it felt like the wind and rain could blow the roof off.

She curled up in a ball and started whimpering like a dog that had been beaten, she turned over to Maru.  
“Can I” she paused and covered her body with the wings “Please let me, sleep with you” Hanamaru sighed, would it be rude to decile, “sure”  
She rolled over to her and hugged her like a teddy bear and slowly started moving her hands around Hanamaru’s body.   
“Please stop” Yohane jerked away her hands  
“Sorry, just the human body” she turned over “seems so interesting”  
“You sound like someone who would sexually assault someone” Maru smirked “But I understand”

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't know were this is going to go so please sit tight (also updates will probably be very slow)


End file.
